More
English Etymology . Pronunciation * , , * , , * * * * Determiner # , in greater number. (for a discrete quantity) #: ''More people are arriving. #: There are '''more' ways to do this than I can count. # , in greater quantity, amount, or proportion. (for a continuous quantity) #: I want '''more' soup. #: There's '''more' caffeine in my coffee than in the coffee you get in most places. Translations * Arabic: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: , * French: * German: * Japanese: , , * Norwegian: * Persian: * Russian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovak: , , * Arabic: * Armenian: ավելի շատ (aveli šat) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: , * Finnish: * French: * Galician: * German: * Italian: * Japanese: , , * Norwegian: * Persian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Slovak: , , * Spanish: * Swedish: Adverb # ; further, in addition, longer #: He walks '''more' in the morning. # Used in forming the comparative form of many adjectives and almost all comparable adverbs. #: ''more beautiful; more beautifully'' Derived terms * more or less Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: ավելին (avelin) * Catalan: més * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: , * Danish: * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Irish: * Japanese: , , * Norwegian: * Persian: * Russian: , (when asking) * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Slovak: , , * Swedish: * Armenian: * Catalan: més * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: (uses a suffix) * Danish: * Finnish: (with some adverbs only) * French: * Galician: * Irish: níos mó * Japanese: * Latin: * Norwegian: * Persian: (more beautiful : زیباتر) * Russian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: (uses nas/na bu + suffix) * Slovak: (uses a suffix) * Spanish: * Swedish: * : cheⁿ * : (’ákθar), (ziyāda), (’ázyad) * Czech: , * : meer (1,2), verder (2) * : ankoraŭ (adj. 1), pli da (adj. 2), pli (adv. 1), plia (adv. 2) * : plus, plus de, en plus * : mehr * : πιο * : יותר * : több * : plu multa * : più, ancora * : もっと (motto) * : 더 (deo), 더 많은 (deo maneun) * : повеќе (povekje), уще (ušte), по- (po-) * : plus, magis * : mais * : mai, mai mult, încă * : pli * : još * : več * : más * : mer (1,2), ytterligare (2) Noun # An increased amount or quantity. #: If we can sell '''more', we will turn this business into a success.'' #: When it comes to parties, the '''more', the merrier.'' Derived terms * less is more Translations * Catalan: més * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Finnish: , * Polish: * Russian: , * Scots: mair * Spanish: * Swedish: See also * most Anagrams * * omer * Rome Category:100 English basic words Category:English degree adverbs ---- Danish Etymology Derived from , which may be a compound of , from and , from . Verb # To amuse, entertain Derived terms * morskab * morsom * morsomhed ---- Dutch Etymology From mora?mos Noun # The unit of length (short or long) in poetic metre ---- French Pronunciation * * Adjective # Related terms * More Anagrams * * orme * Rome ---- Italian Noun more # Verb # Synonyms * muore Anagrams * * mero * orme * remo, Remo, remò * Rome ---- Norwegian Verb # To amuse, entertain ---- Portuguese Verb # # # # ---- Serbo-Croatian Etymology From , from . Noun # sea Declension Derived terms * ---- Slovak Etymology From , from . Noun # A body of salt water, sea. # A huge amount, a plenty (+genitive) #: máme '''more času''' – we have plenty of time Derived terms * morský -á -é * zámorie ---- Spanish Verb # # # # af:more cs:more co:more et:more el:more es:more fa:more fr:more gl:more ko:more hr:more io:more it:more kn:more kk:more ku:more lo:more la:more lt:more hu:more ml:more nl:more ja:more no:more oc:more pl:more pt:more ru:more simple:more fi:more sv:more ta:more te:more th:more tr:more vi:more zh:more